Because I Love You
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Someone from one of Danny's cases in Jersey comes to get revenge for the death of his son. He chooses his victim and Danny has no choice but to listen. Takes place before 'I Have to Let You Go'. Rated T for very, very mild suggestion at the beginning. I honestly don't even know if that is the right rating.


Don't own anything.

* * *

I walked into HQ Monday morning after dreaming about Steve all night long to find Chin and Kono already working on the reports from the last case. I waved and went to my office to start my paperwork and then maybe I would get to Steve's. I thought back to last night's dream.

**_I went to Steve's house for beers after a case. I found him on the lanai, staring out at the ocean. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I saw nothing but love in them and it took my breath away. "I love you and I'm sick of hiding it. If you want to go back to HPD I completely understand." "If you want me to go back to HPD I will but I don't see the point since I love you too." Steve smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and we went inside and up the stairs to his bedroom._**

I looked across to his office but it was empty and the lights were off. Steve wasn't here yet. _Steve is never late._

Suddenly, the phone in my office rang, startling me out of my thoughts. "Williams" A strange voice answered me. "Hello, Detective Williams." "Who is this?" "You don't remember? I'm hurt. Let's see if I can remind you. Five people dead. Three of them cops. One of them an innocent stranger. The last was my son."

Now I knew who I was talking to but I didn't understand why yet. "Paul Berkley." "Ah, you do remember me. I just thought I would call so we could chat. Maybe about your partner. What's his name? McGarrett, right? Steve McGarrett?"

_Steve. He has Steve. Please don't let him have Steve._ "What do you want?" "I want you to know how I felt when you killed my son. I won't kill a child but your partner means a lot to you. I want 7 million dollars or he dies. You should check your email, Detective."

I opened my inbox and saw an attachment. I clicked on it and fear made my blood run cold. _Steve. Tied to a chair. Unconscious. With a bomb strapped to his chest, the bright red numbers set at 04:00. Blood running down the side of his face. _"You have 4 hours starting now, Detective." "Let me talk to him. I need to know he's still alive."

I could hear rustling in the background then I heard **him**_. _"Danny."

"Steve." Two heartbeats of silence passed, then "Whatever he wants…. don't" came through the phone. A bloodcurdling scream rang out and then was replaced with the dial tone. _What could make my SuperSeal sound like that? What could hurt him enough to put him in that much agony?_

My office door opened, revealing Chin and Kono. After seeing me Kono ran to my computer and the blood immediately drained from her face when she saw the picture still on my screen. "What's up, brah?" Kono turned the screen towards Chin in place of an answer. Anger flashed in his dark eyes before he covered it up. I got up and ran out of the office, leaving behind two very confused cousins.

* * *

3 hours later I stood in an empty parking lot as instructed by Paul. Ten minutes later a black van pulled up and Paul got out. He went to the back and pulled out an obviously very injured Steve. His clothes were ripped, showing a knife wound to the thigh and burns on his arms. Rage and hate coursed through me and it was all I could do to hold back my rant about injuring hostages. I was waiting for something to happen when Paul fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head and Steve collapsed with nothing holding his weight. I dove forward, just managing to catch Steve before he hit the ground. Sirens were blaring and I turned around to see two paramedics coming to us.

"Danny?" "Yeah SuperSeal, I'm right here." I grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed then let the medics take him to the ambulance. Chin's voice came from behind me "Go. We'll take care of things here." "Thank you." Kono came to me and spoke softly "You need to tell him, Danny. He might not realize it now but he does love you." I gave her a pointed look and got in my Camaro.

I walked into my partner's room and found him sleeping. _Good. He needs it._ I sat with him for a while, watching him sleep. A shadow passed in the doorway and I looked up at Chin. "You need to go home and get some sleep. When he's awake he's going to want you to be here, whether he would admit it or not. I'll stay with him tonight." I walked to the door and turned to look at Steve again. I whispered so softly I wasn't even sure I really said it. "I love you, Steve."

* * *

When I woke up there was a dull pain in my thigh and my arms. _Where am I?_ The last thing I remember was seeing Danny run at me then possibly hearing a voice say "I love you." _Was that a dream?_ A familiar voice beside me spoke. _Danny._ "Hey Steve, are you awake?" I heard a groan before I realized it came from me. I opened my eyes when Danny started laughing. "I'm gonna take that as a yes then." Another groan. _I really need to stop that._

"You're in the hospital." _Hospital?_ "What happened?" "What do you remember, Steve?"

"You running at me." _Then maybe someone saying 'I love you.'_ "Well, you collapsed and were brought here, and then you were sleeping until just now." "How long?" "About 16 hours." "When can I leave?" "Calm down, Superman. We'll talk about that in a few days."

Finally the voice I thought I heard last night registered in my brain. _Danny. Why would Danny tell me he loves me? Why am I so relieved it was Danny? No, that had to be a dream. Why does part of me really wish it wasn't just a dream?_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.

~Five-0Forever


End file.
